Mi Familia
by Lizz Dixon
Summary: Marlene tiene un nuevo comienzo, tras haber sido dejada por skipper, sin saber que una criatura viene en camino. Ella conoce la lealtad y el significado de la palabra "Familia"
1. Prologo

**El comienzo**

Era una hermosa mañana en Nueva York, una pareja de recién casados estaban hablando en el sofá de su nuevo departamento.

-Skipper, ¿enserio tienes que ir a esa misión?- dijo una joven castaña sentada en las piernas de su esposo.

-Marlene, sé que esto no era lo que esperabas pero es mi trabajo-

-Eso es lo malo de que mi marido sea un militar con muchas misiones, ¿No lo crees?-dijo Marlene un poco triste

-Princesa, regresare pronto lo prometo-dijo Skipper para después besarla, pero ella se apartó segundos después.

-¿Cuándo te iras?-dijo secamente

-mañana por la mañana-

-Mi amor, por favor, regresa con bien- dijo Marlene preocupada

-Lo are- dijo skipper

 **A la mañana siguiente**

-Marlene estaba en un centro comercial buscando un libro. Mientras hablaba por el celular con su prima.

-si prima, skipper ya se fue, oye te dejo tengo cosas que hacer, adiós- cuelga Marlene

¡Ah! Ahí estas- dijo para luego tratar de alcanzar el libro que estaba en una estantería alta, pero al ser de estatura baja, no lo alcanzaba.

Hasta que de pronto, sintió una figura detrás de ella y un brazo alcanzo el libro que ella intentaba agarrar.

-Creo que esto te pertenece- dijo el hombre que la ayudo

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada

-fue un placer, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dijo el hombre

-Me llamo Marlene-dijo tratando de esconder su rostro rojo

-un gusto conocerte Marlene, mi nombre es Francis-


	2. Capitulo 1-Ellie

**Hola Gente Hermosa, La última publicación que hice era un prólogo, no me gusto asique ignórenla aquí les dejo con la historia comenten y espero que les guste.**

 **Los pingüinos de Madagascar no son míos pero la historia que están por leer si**

Época Actual

 **Narración de Ellie**

Mi Nombre Es Ellie Madeleine, Mi descripción física es la típica de una adolescente, Delgada pero en forma, desarrollada y con unas buenas curvas, Mi Cabello es Rubio Castaño Claro y ojos azules, mi estatura es de 1.68, Tengo 17 años de edad.

¿Que si mi vida es aburrida? No, para nada.

Tomando en Cuenta que soy una Jefferson.

¿Qué Tiene en especial los Jefferson? Son una familia espías más buscados por todo el mundo. Son Asesinos, Ladrones y embusteros.

Cada día había una nueva aventura y peligro. Y eso me hacía sentir viva.

Mi familia no es de sangre, es que entre los suyos se ayudan. Eso es lo especial; Somos una Familia unida sin importar nada.

Pero hace poco descubrí, que yo no soy una Jefferson, Mi padre no es el líder de los enemigos del gobierno, Mi padre es un militar del gobierno.

¿Cómo me entere?

Es una larga historia, Pero como toda historia es mejor contarse desde el inicio.

Verán Mi Padre era un militar, y junto a su escuadrón cuidaban y protegían la zona de Nueva York.

En una misión...

En un edificio que se estaba derrumbando, los escombros estaban por todas partes, Gritos pidiendo auxilio se escuchaban hasta en los más lejanos rincones.

-Skipper, Necesitamos evacuar a los civiles- Dijo su segundo al mando.

-Tú y Cabo vallan a la zona sur, Rico y yo nos encargaremos de la zona norte.

Skipper iba abriendo paso ayudando a los que podía, cuando escucho una voz.

-Señorita, No se preocupe la ayudare- Una Joven estaba siendo aplastada por un escritorio lleno de escombros y piedras, Le fue un tanto difícil pero al final lo logro, cuando pudo sujetar su mano, la saco y dejo caer todo, ella ya se encontraba a salvo.

-Muchas Gracias- Cuando la vio, noto que era hermosa, aun llena de tierra era muy bella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto Skipper, Mi Padre, ¿No es gracioso que tu padre se ponga conquistador en plena misión?, en verdad que lo es.

-Mi Nombre es Marlene, Y ¿Cómo te llamas tú?-Pregunto Mi Madre viendo a los ojos del hombre que la salvo, los cuales eran azules.

El Miro los suyos, eran color avellana, hermosos y brillantes, dirían que estaba loco de seguro, ¿porque? ¡Le iba a decir su nombre real a un civil!

-Me llamo James- Dijo mi padre, James era su nombre real, pero como era clasificado por seguridad le decían skipper.

Después de ese día, Mi padre ya no vio la vida igual, ¿Porque? Fácil, Estaba enamorado.

Y después de 2 años como amigos, llego el día en que mi padre le dijo sus verdaderos sentimientos, 5 años de relación, y llego el día esperado, la boda.

Todos pensaban que todo iba a ser alegría, pero fue todo lo contrario.

El Enemigo más peligroso de mi padre lo amenazo, y con el temor de que lastimara a mi madre, le pidió el divorcio, La amaba y por ese motivo, se alejaría de ella.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que, una vida se estaba formando dentro del estómago de mi madre, Yo.

 **Fin de la narración de Ellie**

Tiempo atrás

-Marlene, Por favor No llores, Me duele verte así-Dijo Francis, Su mejor amigo

-¡Estoy Embarazada!, Y James me dejo- Dijo destrozada, ella estaba en el departamento de su amigo, y estaba sentada en el sofá.

-Llámalo y dile que será padre-

-Como si fuera tan fácil, Me dejo porque tenía miedo a mi seguridad y si se entera del bebe, es capaz de dejar de ser militar.

-Espera, ¿James es Militar?-La Voz de Francis se notaba entrecortada.

-¿No te había comentado que James es un militar?-

-No, y puedo saber, ¿cuál es su nombre militar?-

-Claro, Tu eres de Confiar Francis, y a él le dicen Skipper- Y con ese nombre, todo el mundo de Francis se derrumbo

-Marlene tengo que decirte algo –Suspiro y apretó los puños, esto sería muy difícil- Soy espiráculo

 **Bueno fue un poco corto porque quería darle suspenso.**


	3. Capitulo 2-Conociendonos

**Nota del autor:**

 **Hola, Hoy traigo un nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste mucho comenten por favor. También les quería decir que esta historia la publique en Wattpad pero con diferentes nombres, nose si la quieran ver, ustedes díganme para pasarles el link**

 **Capítulo 2: Conociéndolos**

-¡¿Qué?!- Marlene está sorprendida y asustada, estaba al lado de un asesino profesional.

-Marlene, Yo no sabía que tú eras esposa de mi enemigo, Yo jamás te haría daño- Esta situación estaba complicando y Francis no sabía qué hacer para tranquilizarla.

-¡Tú eres un asesino! ¡Matas sin compasión!- ella empezó a recoger sus cosas de meza que estaba enfrente del sofá en donde ella estaba sentada-Me Quiero Ir, No quiero saber nada de ti- Apresurada va a la puerta, pero una mano sostiene su brazo.

-Marlene yo te quiero mucho, por favor no me dejes solo-

-Púdrete- Marlene estaba muy enojada y asustada, tenia de derecho a estarlo, ese hombre le había mentido y traicionado su confianza.

Fue hasta la puerta, giro a verlo y salió, cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

 **Narración de Ellie**

¿Que si ya no se volvieron a ver? Tengo el placer de decirles que, si se volvieron a ver. ¿Pero Cómo? Mi Madre Lo quería mucho, pero para que pudiera perdonarlo debía dejar de ser un ser malvado.

Y por amor, él lo hizo.

Mi Madre y Francis empezaron una nueva vida en California.

Su Amistad fue creciendo, hasta convertirse como hermanos.

Y llego el día de mi nacimiento, Francis corría de un lado para el otro.

Con eso que en el labor de parto el grita junto con mi madre, según el ayudándole.

Cuando por fin llegue a las manos del médico, anuncio con felicidad "Es Una Niña"

Después de un tiempo donde mi mama estuvo internada, por fin llego el día en que podríamos ir a casa, como una familia.

Cuando iban en la camioneta mi padre opino en Nombre de "Ellie Madeleine" y a mi madre le encanto.

Ellos estaban radiando felicidad, pero tuvo que pasar una desgracia. En la carretera un carro se puso enfrente de la camioneta donde íbamos, de ahí bajaron unos hombres, eran de la mafia y querían resolver asuntos pendientes con mi padre, y un hombre sin compasión, le disparo a mi madre, el disparo fue en la cabeza, automáticamente mi madre murió.

Y Francis al ver esto todo enfurecido, olvido su promesa y los ataco, al no estar mi madre con él, la promesa ya no existía.

Cuando termino con ellos, saco el cuerpo de mi madre fuera de la camioneta y empezó a llorar, él no era el único llorando, yo, la bebe por todo el alboroto y disparos, empezó mi llanto.

Me cargo e hizo una llamada

-¿Hans?, Si Soy yo, Volveré y traeré conmigo a un nuevo miembro de la familia-

Y ese día me convertí en una más de la familia

 **Fin de la narración de Ellie**

Francis iba llegando a una casa, una mansión mejor dicho, cuando entro, vio a sus mejores amigos, Hans un experto en armas, Grace una asesina profesional, Yina una gran científica y Saak un engreído espía experto en defensa personal

La Familia era conformada por todos los villanos del mundo, pero esos 4 eran los mejores.

-¿Que Rayos Traes ahí?-Pregunto Grace mientras se asercaba, Ella era una señora ya un tanto grande, Tenía 30 años, su cabello era negro y sus ojos de igual forma, a pesar de su edad, estaba en buena forma, vestía con ropa negra, y su color de piel era tan clara.

-Es mi hija- Todos al escuchar eso se acercaron y la empezaron a ver.

-Lamento decirte amigo, pero creo que te encargaron un niño que no es tuyo- Dijo Saak mientras veía que la diferencia era enorme y empezó a reír, Saak era un hombre de color, era joven, tenia 23 años y se caracterizaba por hacer bromas. Vestía ropa casual y andaba descalzo, parecía que acababa de despertar.

-Acaban de matar a su madre y no la podía dejar sola- dijo mientras se asercaba a la bebe a un sillón-Lleva poco tiempo de nacida y no sé cómo cuidarla

-Yo no sé nada de bebes, pero cuenta conmigo- dijo Yina dándole un golpe leve en su hombro, y sonrió al verlo. Yina era una mujer de 19 años era muy bella y con una sonrisa tan hermosa, Ella vestía un vestido blanco y sencillo, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos color miel. Su piel era entre bronceada y clara

-Y también conmigo-dijo Grace mientras la levantaba y la cargaba

-Yo seré su tío favorito-dijo Saak mientras le quitaba un poco la sabana para verla a la cara-Yo Te cuidare

Hans se acercó, él era un tanto frio en ocasiones, pero no pudo evitar que aquella bebe le robara el corazón, Él era un hombre de 27 años, Su piel era blanca, era muy alto y musculoso, llevaba un traje. Sus ojos eran verdes y era castaño.

-Hermano, Si tú me lo permites, quiero ser el padrino de esta criatura-dijo mientras acariciaba a aquella bebe dormida.

-Claro Hans-Dijo Francis Sonriendo

-Y a todo esto, ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto

-Ellie Madeleine Jefferson Johnson- dijo mientras sonreía

-¿Jefferson Johnson?-Grace estaba confundida

-La adoptare y le daré mis apellidos

-Bienvenida a los Jefferson chaparra, serás una gran asesina-Dijo Grace alegre

Ese comentario puso incomodo a Francis

-Grace, Yo no quiero que sea una asesina-

-Sera una espía-dijo Saak para Grace-los asesinos pasaron de moda.

-No, Yo Quiero que tenga una vida normal-

Todos se sorprendieron y no creían lo que escuchaban.

-¿Porque?-Pregunto Hans

-Su verdadero padre es un militar- todos se pusieron serios.-Ella tiene la valentía y justicia en la sangre, no podrá ser como nosotros- Nadie dijo nada por un rato, era muy peligroso tenerla, pero uno de ellos se aventuró a decir algo:

-La quise desde el momento que la vi, no me importa si es mala o buena, somos familia después de todo- dijo Hans mirando a la bebe-No te dejare-

Todos miraron a la bebe y tomaron la decisión, la iban a aceptar fuera como fuera.

-Francis, ¿Pero podemos enseñarle a defenderse?- pregunto Grace

-Si no es molestia, me gustaría cada uno le enseñara sus habilidades, No quiero que nadie le llegue a ser daño cuando no estemos con ella.

-Ya deseo que crezca-dijo Saak

 **Narración de Ellie**

¿Cómo me cuidaron?, Ellos podrían saber de armas y como dirigir una guerra, pero eran fracaso cambiando un pañal

 **Fin de la narración de Ellie**

Unos meses después

-haber, esto se pone así y esto acá y ¡Ya, listo!-Saak "le puso" un pañal a Ellie, lo cual quedo todo doblado y mal puesto, y estaba bañada en talco para bebe.

 **Narración de Ellie**

Me gustaría decir que con práctica aprendió, pero no fue así.

Cuando yo no estaba con mi papa adoptivo, Hans se encargaba de mí.

Grace me alimentaba, Yina me dormía, Saak me "cambiaba de pañal", Hans me bañaba y mi padre Francis, me cuidaba de día y de noche, Velaba de que no me faltara nada.

Crecí llena de lujos y en una mansión, Yo no sabía que aquella, no era mi verdadera familia, Siempre pensé que era mi padre, mis tíos y tías.

Si, sabía a qué se dedicaban, pero a mí no me importaba, de hecho los admiraba y quería ser como ellos.

Cuando cumplí 4 años, fui al preescolar, y tuve problemas el primer día con un compañero, y mi tía Yina se enojó y lo amenazó de muerte.

Y solo les puedo decir, que tuve que cambiarme a otra escuela.

Pero seguro quieren saber que paso con mi padre biológico, él se concentró en las misiones y dejo de socializar.

Nunca se enteró de la muerte de mi madre ni de mi existencia, bueno eso solo sería por un tiempo.

¿Que si soy buena como mi verdadero padre?

Lo siento pero no, Yo soy Una Jefferson.

Para ser sincera, amo a mi familia, Aunque para la sociedad diga que es mala. Yo no lo creo.

Mi Tía Grace, Fue Violada cuando era adolescente, y en vez de caer en una depresión, quiso venganza, se dedicó a matar a esos hombres que intentaban hacer lo mismo a otras, pero nadie quiso decir el motivo de porque fue matado porque ellos tenían compañía y eran hombres ricos.

Saak se encarga de espiar y así mismo descascarar a esos gobernantes que engañan, pero obviamente a él lo hacían quedar mal

Yina era una científica del gobierno, pero ellos le robaron los créditos, y así fue como se hizo una científica para mi padre, para hacer pagar a esos

Y Hans era un militar, pero cuando su hija fue secuestrada no lo apoyaron y la asesinaron, el cayo un dolor y ya no podía estar con ellos.

Y mi padre, Cuando era niño fue explotado por un cruel presidente, necesitaba su inteligencia para dirigir su país, cuando fallaba en algo era cruel mente torturado, pero logró escapar.

No se tiene que juzgar a alguien sin saber su historia, ellos sufrieron por mucho pero a otras personas no les interesa, solo se fijan de lo que sale en la Televisión.

Cuando tenía 12 años fui a una escuela especial, ahí podía ser mala, ya que era una escuela para los que querían aprender a ser malvados.

El primer día de clases, me tenía que presentar y cuando me preguntaron quién era mi padre dije:

"Mi padre es Espiráculo Jefferson"

No puedo negar que todos se sorprendieron, mi padre era el jefe de todos los malos, era muy temible, y todos me evitaban, ¿Razón? Es más que clara, nadie quería molestar a la hija del mismísimo demonio, y terminar muerto.

¿Qué porque dije que mi padre es Espiráculo?

Bueno es ese su nombre de villano y aparte, yo creo que padre es el que cría, y el hombre que me crio fue Francis.


	4. Capitulo 3-¿Mi padre?

**Narración** **de Ellie**

¿Qué si mi vida era difícil?

Ah Decir verdad, Si dijera que no era difícil, mentiría.

¿Razón?

No podíamos ir a centros públicos y no podía tener una vida normal

Yo logre ir pero cuando ya era un tanto "grande".

Yo aún no cometía un crimen, porque no tenía razón de hacerlo, Mi padre me dijo que no lastimara por lastimar, mi familia tuvo sus motivos para hacer lo que hicieron.

En realidad mi familia no es mala, pueden que hayan cometido errores, pero los verdaderos criminales son otros.

¿Pero saben?, Ahora tengo 16 años, y estos años han sido de felicidad.

¿Pensaron que me habían dicho la verdad? pues sí, cuando empezó a razonar, hablaron conmigo, pero no podía conocer a mi padre por obvios motivos.

Pero un día...

Saliendo de la academia de artes marciales, iba caminando tranquila, hasta que cuando iba a doblar en esquina de una calle, una camioneta negra paso al lado mío, y unos brazos me tomaron, me inyectaron algo y caí en un sueño profundo.

Cuando desperté, estaba en una sala de interrogación, y en verdad puedo decir, que apestaba ahí literalmente

Se abrió la puerta y entro un hombre. En cuanto lo vi me puse de brazos cruzados y me acomode en la silla, típica pose de querer decir "¿Enserio?" Y esperando que me hablara incline la cabeza esperando una respuesta.

-Te hemos estado siguiendo, y tenemos entendido que estás haciendo tratos con espiraculo Jefferson-dijo ese hombre, que por cierto era musculoso, de estatura promedio, ojos azules y cabello negro, y supongo que era militar porque traía un traje con muchas medallas e insignias.

-Yo no tengo ningunos tratos con el- conteste tranquilamente

-¿Así?-dijo con tono sarcástico-Y supongo que vas ahí toda la noche para hacerle galletas, creo que le pondremos otro delito, "Mantener Sexo con una menor de edad"-dijo mientras se dirigía mas cerca de mí, tratandode intimidarme

-Soy hija de Espiráculo Jefferson-dije mientras me levantaba de la silla, claro que no iba a decir "Francis" ya que ese era su nombre real y los únicos que sabíamos eso eran los de la familia.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo sorprendido

-Mi nombre es Ellie Madeleine Jefferson Johnson, ¿Contento?, o acaso me encerrara por crímenes de mi padre, o a él, solo por tener una hija-

¿Edad?- Y Empezó el interrogatorio

-16 años-

-¿Cómo se llama tu madre?-

-Marlene Watson-Cuando dije eso el me miro sorprendido

-¿Y dónde está ella?- Su voz se escuchaba entrecortada

-La mataron, y espiráculo me adopto- no sabía porque le contaba esto

-¿Te adopto? ¿Dónde está tu padre biológico?- se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba enfrente de mí.

-No sé nada de él, Solo sé que se llama James Franklin, pero también es conocido como Skipper-Cuando dije eso lloro, se levantó y me tomo del brazo, me llevo fuera de ese lugar, íbamos corriendo y en verdad que todo había sido tan rápido que no podía comprender bien lo que pasaba, y de pronto se detuvo frente a una puerta.

Cuando la abrió, pude observar a un hombre con una bata blanca.

-¡Kowalski! -dijo en señor que me había traído corriendo, me soltó y le pidió al supuesto Alex que hiciera algo.

Kowalski se acercó a mí y me puso algo en mi boca, me sorprendió, cuando se alejó empezó a hacer algunas cosas, cuando termino miro al otro sujeto y movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Skipper, ella es tu hija-

Cuando escuche eso no lo podía creer, ¿Qué acababa de decir ese señor?

El hombre que me había traído, se acercó a mí y me abrazo llorando

-Mi hija… ¡Eres mi hija!-

-¿Mi padre?-

 **¿Les gusto?, por favor comenten :)**


	5. Capitulo 4-Annie

**¡Hola Chicos!**

 **Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, comenten por favor, me ayuda mucho.**

 **Capítulo 4-Annie**

 **Narración de Ellie**

Me Encontraba sorprendida y aun el me abrazaba, hasta que decidí zafarme.

-Mire, Usted no es mi padre-dije seriamente, este asunto me empezaba a incomodar, No lo conocía, y más aparte, solo quería ir a mi hogar.

-Si lo soy, Veras hace unos meses me encontré con un doctor que atendió a tu madre.

 **Fin de la narración de Ellie**

*Recuerdo*

Skipper se encontraba en el centro comercial, esperando fuera de una tienda con muchas bolsas de distintas tiendas para mujeres reconocidas y muy costosas.

Cuando a él le cruzaba por la mente, Como una mujer podría comprar tanto, un hombre se le acerco.

-Hola Skipper, ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo aquel hombre, el cual vestía un suéter de cuadros, bajo de el llevaba una camisa blanca y tenía unos pantalones negros se vestir. Era un tanto regordete y de baja estatura y llevaba unos lentes

-Hola Brick, muy bien, pero mira, tanto tiempo sin verte-dijo con una sonrisa, Aquel hombre de nombre Brick, miro las bolsas.

-Creo que tu vida de casado no era como imaginabas, ¿cómo te va con Marlene?-

-¿No lo sabias? Me separe de Marlene poco tiempo después de casarnos-

-¿Y él bebe?, Seguramente quedo en custodia de Marlene, ¿Cierto? ¿Oh me equivoco?-

-¿De que bebe estás hablando?

-Un día, cuando tu aun seguías de viaje por una misión fuera del país, Marlene fue a mi consultorio y me pidió que le hiciera unos exámenes porque se sentía en mal estado, Le hice los exámenes y dio positivo al de embarazo, Marlene esperaba un hijo tuyo, ¿Acaso no te lo dijo?-

-¡¿Marlene estaba embarazada?!-Él estaba sorprendido y lo grito, lo cual fue escuchado por alguien.

-Mi amor, ¿Sucede algo?- Una mujer pelirroja salió de la tienda con más bolsas, ella era un tanto de baja estatura, con una belleza increíble, pero era de esas mujeres bellas que solo quieres pasar un buen rato, vestía una ropa a la moda y muy elegante, y era de piel clara y su cabello le llegaba abajo de la cintura.

Skipper trato de disimular un poco ya que conocía exactamente el carácter de la mujer.

-Brick, Te presento a mi esposa Kitka- Skipper podía ver la cara de asombro de Brick.

-Un Gusto conocerla, Me llamo Brick, soy un viejo amigo de su esposo-dijo con una sonrisa falsa, no podía creer que haya dejado a la tierna Marlene por una mujer que se notaba desde lejos que solo buscaba su dinero.

-Es todo un placer conocerlo-dijo sonriéndole, volteo a ver a Skipper-Mi amor debemos irnos, Tenemos que ir por Annie, ya sabes cómo se pone nuestra hija cuando no llegamos a sus clases de Ballet-

-¿Tienen una hija?- Sorprendido

-¡Sí!, es toda una hermosura, un día valla a nuestra casa para conocerla-Dijo ella muy emocionada.

-Brick, hablamos luego-le dio un papel-ahí está mi número.

-Claro skipper-

*Fin del Recuerdo*

 **Narración de Ellie**

Él me estaba contando como se enteró de mi existencia pero fue interrumpido por una chica que entro a la habitación donde estábamos, Es de mencionar que esa habitación parecía ser un laboratorio.

Ella era rubia como yo, con el mismo color de ojos, no sabía qué edad tenia pero era casi de la misma que la mía según yo, vestía un traje de bailarina color rosado.

-¡Papá!, No fuiste por mí a las clases de ballet- esa chica corrió a los brazos del que decía ser mi padre y me sorprendí.

-Hija, ahora no, deja te presento-Cuando él dijo eso, ella me volteo a ver- Mira Ellie, ella es mi hija Annie-


	6. Capitulo 5-Un dia dificil

**Narración de Ellie**

 ****¿Cómo podría estar en estos momentos?, Mi vida a cambiado en tan solo un día, estoy asustada y triste.

Cualquier persona en mi lugar podría decir que tengo razón, en un día normal llega alguien y dice ser mi padre.

Tengo miedo, que todo esto sea real, quiero despertar y saber que solo fue un mal sueño.

La chica rubia que está delante, me mira sorprendida, ¿porque? estoy llorando, las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, todo esto era muy difícil.

En esa habitación, solo estábamos esos 2 hombres, la rubia y yo.

Ya me había olvidado de la existencia de aquel hombre de bata blanca, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah, cierto, Kowalski.

El miraba la escena callado y tranquilo, supongo que no podría decir nada, ya que no era asunto suyo.

El otro hombre, estaba nervioso y feliz.

La Rubia, esperaba a que sucediera algo, entonces me dio cuenta de que nadie ha hablado.

-Disculpe señor, ya me quiero ir a casa- Mi voz casi no se escuchaba, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Ya estás en casa- dijo aquel hombre, mientras tomaba una se mis manos, y volteo a ver a la rubia-Hija, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, ya hace un tiempo?, ¿La Hija que tuve con mi ex esposa?-

Acaso él le conto...

-Sí, ¿por qué me preguntas?- contesto ella.

-Ellie es aquella hija- dijo el tranquilamente.

-¿Qué?-Annie pregunto ¿Feliz?

-Ellie, es tu hermana-dijo el sonriendo.

-¡Mi hermana!-Grito de la felicidad y me abrazo.

En ese momento todo me estaba dando vueltas, no era fácil captar toda esta información.

-Esperen, ¿Acaso no les importa lo que yo siento?, Yo tengo mi familia, una vida. Y ustedes vienen de la nada y me dicen que son mi verdadera familia, para mí la familia es quien te cuida y te ama. Y ustedes no me pueden amar porque no me conocen, ¿Saben?, ya me canse-Luego de decir eso sali de ese lugar, nadie me pudo detener, soy rápida y ágil

Al salir de ese edificio, pude observar que era muy grande, y muy elegante. Aunque eso era de menor importancia, fui a mi casa caminando, tenía dinero, pero quería pensar, sentía el aire fresco y reflexionar un poco.

Pero cuando pase por un parque, ahí estaba, El chico del cual me enamore, su nombre era Max, decidí acercarme y hablarle.

Pero cuando me acerque estaba con sus amigos, y opte, por no hacer un momento vergonzoso y me retire de ahí.

Podrá que sea ruda, pero en el tema de los chicos era un caos. Ese era mi única debilidad.

Cuando llegue a casa, pude observar que todos estaban preocupados por mi.

-Señorita, ¿Quieres darme un infarto?-Me dijo Grace.

-Eso todos lo queremos-le contesto Saak.

-Mi amor, ¿dónde estabas?-Hans se acercó y me miro a los ojos.

-Padrino no pasa nada, solo salí a caminar-mentí, lose.

-Niña, Agradece que tu padre está de viaje, sino hubiera hecho una guerra con tal de encontrarte.

-¿Eso no está haciendo ahora?-

Todos se rieron, a decir verdad, no hacen eso, pero nos encanta hacer esas bromas.

-Bueno, sume y date una ducha-Me dijo Yina

-Claro-Dije mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.

-Ellie, ¿Bajaras a cenar?-

-Gracias pero no Tío Saak, estoy cansada- conteste para luego ir a mi habitación.

Mi habitación era oscura, tenía decoraciones un poco macabras, si un niño entrara ahí, saldría totalmente traumado.

Puse una película de terror, apague las luces, me acosté, y saque de un cajón de mi mesita de noche, golosinas y frituras. Ese cajón siempre está lleno de eso, la habitación estaba fresca, gracias al clima.

No me di cuenta cuando caí dormida. Mañana sería un día muy difícil.

Y no sabía exactamente lo que me esperaba.


	7. Capitulo 6-Francis

**Capítulo 6-Francis.**

 _Narración de Francis/Espiráculo_

Las sabanas de la cama eran tan suaves, pero la luz que se colaba a la habitación por una ventana me despertó.

Me senté en la cama, pase mis manos por mi cara, intentando despertar mejor.

Salí de la cama, mis pies tocaron la alfombra y camine hacia el baño que estaba en la habitación, abrí la puerta, y me quite la camisa.

Abrí la llave de la ducha, me desnude y me metí a bañar. Era temprano. Debía ir a resolver unos asuntos con unos inútiles sicarios que no hicieron bien su trabajo.

Salí con la toalla en mi cintura y fui directo al armario, me puse un traje formal, con una camisa blanca y una corbata.

Me dirijo a sentarme en la cama para ponerme los zapatos.

Volví al baño y me cepille los dientes.

Listo para empezar el día. Salí de la habitación del hotel de lujo.

Fui por mi auto y me dirigí a mi destino.

Estaba tranquilo, pero para ser sincero. Solo quería ir a casa con mi hija.

Dios, como había crecido, es hermosa, como su madre. Pero tiene mucho parecido a su verdadero padre.

Eso me lastimaba, ella era mi mundo.

Llegue a mi destino, estacione el auto frente a ese edificio.

Entre y automáticamente se me echaron encima unos tipos.

Termine con ellos, mis habilidades los superaba.

Llegue a mi objetivo y como era notable.

Acabe con él, aunque el si me dio problemas, yo fui el vencedor.

Cuando hago mi trabajo, soy muy limpio, no los torturo, solo a lo que voy.

A decir verdad, si lo torturaba, me encantaba, pero cuando Ellie era una niña y tenía uso de razón, aproximadamente a los 4 años, la asuste una noche porque estaba lleno de sangre. Me tuvo miedo. Y desde ahí, procuraba no tener ni una mancha cuando llegaba a casa.

¿Porque mate aquellos hombres?, los mande a matar a un dictador de un país, con su muerte muchas personas volverían estar con sus familias, mujeres dejarían de ser violadas, niños ya no usarían armas (Irónico, porque mi hija es experta en armas desde la infancia), pero los muy infelices, se les unieron y lo ayudaron.

Un día me dijo mi hija, que yo era un héroe, yo le conteste que yo era malo, que mataba.

Ella me contesto "papa, los héroes, también hacen eso, y nunca buscan el reconocimiento, a ti no te importa si piensan mal de ti, tu eres un héroe anónimo"

Ya estaba en camino para ir de regreso a casa, cuando recibí una llamada.

Me estacione en el lugar más cercano.

Era un número desconocido

-¿Hola?- fue lo único que dije

-Francis-

-¿Marlene? ...-


	8. Capitulo 7-Un encuentro inesperado

"Escuchar la oreja de van gogh playa durante la lectura"

-¿Cómo has estado?- dijo una voz muy conocida para el.

-¿Marlene?, ¿Enserio eres tú?-Él estaba sorprendido no podía creer lo que pasaba, se suponía que ella estaba muerta.

-Si, Soy Marlene, No te sorprendas-

-¿Cómo quieres que no me sorprenda, ¡estas viva!-

-Lo sé, es difícil para ti comprender lo que está pasando pero te aseguró que tengo una explicación para esto-

-Te escucho, ¿le dirás la razón por la cuál nunca estuviste con tu hija durante 16 años?-

-No recordaba...-

¿Qué?-

-¿Sabes?, Sería mejor hablar en persona, ¿No lo crees?-

-Tienes razón, ve a mi casa, Te pasaré la dirección-

Francis hizo unas modificaciones y envió la dirección.

-¿Ya te llego?-

-Sí, ya me llegó tu dirección-

-Nos debes una explicación a Ellie y a mi, sobre todo a tu hija.

-¿Ellie? Así que la llamaste de ésa forma-

-le queda perfecto el nombre-

Mientras hablan Francis comenzó a seguir conduciendo para llegar pronto a su casa y preparar a Ellie para la noticia.

-¿Cómo es?-

-Muy hermosa-

-¿la entrenaron para ser como tú?- dijo con un tono preocupado.

-No, mi familia y yo sólo la Entrenamos para protegerse, si lo que te preocupa es que sea una asesina, no lo es- soltó un suspiro- con su llegada, me asegure que creciera para ser una persona de bien-

-Se te dificulto, ¿verdad?-

-Para serte sincero, si, nunca imaginé que criar a un hijo fuera tan difícil, pero lo logre.

-Francis, Te agradezco que cuidaras a mi hija-

-la amo cómo si fuera mía, lo único que te pido, es que no me la quites, ella es mi todo-

-Eso hablaremos después-

-Ya llegue a mi casa-Francis estaciona el auto-Espero que vengas para poder entender lo que paso.

-Claro, Hasta luego-

~Terminó la llamada~

Fue un tanto cortante con ella en su tono de hablar, y se odio por eso, pero no podía actuar de una manera aceptable por la simple razón de que el estaba aún sorprendido. Podía tratarse de una mala broma, pero si no lo es, ¿Cómo reaccionará Ellie? La a estado observado y ella actúa de manera diferente.

Él no es tonto ahí está pasando algo muy raro.

Pero no le toma la importancia, seguro está pasando por la típica etapa de adolescente.

Está en la entrada principal de la casa, la cual tiene fuente y una hermoso jardín, es muy grande. Casi al tamaño de una plaza pública.

Y la casa ni se diga, es bellísima y muy grande. En realidad el término "casa" no le queda bien, es una mansión.

Entra y lo que ahí justo enfrente son las inmensas escaleras que recorren la parte izquierda y derecha de la mansión, la parte de abajo esta dividida por salones, en uno esta la sala, en otro la cocina, en otro salón se encuentra El comedor el cual es para 20 personas.

Esa mansión la compro para que Ellie creciera con todos los lujos posibles.

En la parte trasera de la mansión estaba la piscina junto con unos sofás y mesitas para tomar un postre o sólo relajarse.

Como de costumbre Yina estaba en el salón de entrenamientos de lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Saak en la cocina preparándose un postre lleno de dulces mientras ve el canal de deportes.

Grace leyendo en la biblioteca de la mansión.

Y Hans con Ellie ayudándole a practicar para un torneo que habrá en su Instituto, como ya todos sabemos, es un Instituto especial para villanos.

Salió de la casa para ir a la parte de atrás y ahí los encontró entrenado.

-Hans-Le hablo, ellos no se habían percatado de su presencia.

Voltearon a verlo, Ellie corrió a abrazarlo.

-Papá te extrañe-

-Cariño, Sólo me fui 2 días- dijo sonriendo.

-Para mí pareció una eternidad- me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Princesa, déjame un momento sólo con tu Hans-

Ella me dejo de abrazar, asintió con la cabeza y se fue adentro de la mansión.

-¿Qué sucede hermano?- dijo Hans

-Está viva-

-¿Quién?-

-Marlene-

-Eso es imposible-dijo muy sorprendido-No le puedes decir a Ellie.

-¿Porque No le puede decir?-una voz femenina sorprendió a Francis y a Hans.


End file.
